Pentagram
Pentagram is an American doom metal band from Alexandria, Virginia, most famous as one of the pioneers of doom metal. The band was prolific in the underground scene of the 1970s, producing many demos and rehearsal tapes, but did not release a full-length album until reforming in the early 1980s with an almost completely new lineup. Throughout the band's history the only constant member has been vocalist Bobby Liebling. The revolving lineup of Pentagram has featured many well respected musicians in the local doom metal scene, with members spending time in other acts such as Raven, The Obsessed, Place of Skulls, Internal Void, Spirit Caravan, among many others. Personnel ;Current members *Bobby Liebling - vocals (1971–1977, 1978–1979, 1980–1987, 1989, 1993–present) *Matt Goldsborough - guitar (2013–present) *Greg Turley - bass (1995–1996, 2010–present) *Sean Saley - drums (2012–present) ;Former members *Geof O'Keefe - drums, guitar (1971-1976) *Vincent McAllister - guitar, bass (1971-1976; died 2006) *Steve Martin - drums (1971) *John Jennings - guitar (1971) *Greg Mayne - bass (1971-1976, 1989) *Randy Palmer - guitar (1974-1975, 1989; died 2002) *Marty Iverson - guitar (1976) *John Ossea - drums (1976-1977) *Rick Marinari - bass (1976-1977) *Vance Bockis - bass (1977; died 2012) *Joe Hasselvander - drums, bass, guitar (1978-1979, 1980-1984, 1993-2001) *Richard Kueht - guitar (1978-1979) *Paul Trowbridge - guitar (1978-1979) *Martin Swaney - bass (1978-1979, 1980-1987, 1993-1995) *Lee Abney - bass (1980, 1999) *Victor Griffin - guitar (1980–1987, 1993–1996, 1999, 2010–2012) *Stuart Rose - drums (1984-1987) *Ted Feldman - guitar (1989) *Jon Cook - drums (1989) *Gary Isom - drums (1995-1996, 2008-2012) *Ned Malone - bass (1996) *Greg Reeder - guitar (1996) *Dale Russell - drums (1999) *Kelly Carmichael - guitar (2001-2008) *Adam Heinzmann - bass (2001-2008) *Mike Smail - drums (2001-2008) *Mark Ammen - bass (2008-2010) *Kayt Vigil - bass (2008) *Russ Strahan - guitar (2008-2010) *Johnny "Wretched" Koutsioukis - guitar (2010) *Albert Born - drums (2011) *Tim Tomaselli - drums (2011-2012) It should be noted that several of the personnel listed above were not permanent members, some having played on one track in the studio or on a demo as session musicians, some played either no live shows or very few. Discography Albums *''Pentagram'' (1985, later reissued under the name Relentless) *''Day of Reckoning'' (1987) *''Be Forewarned'' (1994) *''Review Your Choices'' (1999) *''Sub-Basement'' (2001) *''Show 'em How'' (2004) *''Last Rites'' (2011) Singles *"Be Forewarned" / "Lazy Lady" 7" (1972) *"Hurricane" / "Earth Flight" 7" (1973) *"Under My Thumb" / "When the Screams Come" 7" (1973) *"Livin' in a Ram's Head" / "When the Screams Come" 7" (1979) *"Relentless" / "Day of Reckoning" 7" (1993) Live albums *''A Keg Full of Dynamite'' CD/LP (2003 Black Widow Records) *''Live Rites'' 2LP (2011 Svart Records) DVDs *''When The Screams Come'' (2011 Metal Blade Records) *''Last Days Here'' (2011 Mpi Media Group) Compilations/reissues *''Relentless'' (1993, Reissue of debut LP) *''Day of Reckoning'' (1993) *''1972–1979'' (1993) *''Relentless / Day of Reckoning'' (1996) *''Human Hurricane'' (1998) *''1972–1979 (Vol. 2)'' (1999) *''Blue Explosion: A Tribute to Blue Cheer'' (2000) *''First Daze Here (The Vintage Collection)'' (2001) *''Turn to Stone'' (2002) *''Relentless'' (2005) *''Day of Reckoning'' (2005) *''Be Forewarned'' DigiCD (2005) *''First Daze Here Too'' (2006) *''Like Black Holes in the Sky: A Tribute to Syd Barrett'' (2009) *''If the Winds Would Change'' (2011) *''Change of Heart'' (1999 Demos) (2012) External links *Official Facebook page Category:American bands Category:Doom metal bands